Nothing But Jealousy
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Sequel to The Past Will Haunt You. The villains have captured another one of Link's loved ones. She wants to come back, but then again, she's having second thoughts. Third ones, too. CAUTION: Only read if you have read part one.
1. NBJ: Chapter 1

A/K: I'm back! Yay for me! Well I've been here... but my Zelda fics are back! I haven't updated my profile and fics in some time... and I got bored. Anyway, it's here! The sequel to my first Zelda fanfiction (The Past Will Haunt You), is here. And I'm sure you're all so excited about me updating... because you all missed meh... eh whatever. Read and enjoy.

By the way, I won't be doing any disclaimers or summaries in this fic. I figured the summaries kind of gave away the chapters and disclaimers are pointless... in a sequel anyway. I also won't be updating as often. Oh, and one last tip, I strongly advise the people that haven't read the first fic to read it before you read this one... otherwise you'll be intensly confused and won't understand much of what's going on. Thank you!

* * *

Link stood, shaking in rage.

Not again…

Link sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the air swirl around him, the sky growing darker. It started to turn humid, and before Link knew it, drops of water were sprinkling over his tired face.

They just wouldn't quit…

It was bad enough that he thought he'd defeated them all the first time, but to find out that they all survived… and now they're taking advantage of him by capturing the people he loved… not to mention they were women (excluding Talon…)

Would there be a day of peace for him? He wondered…

The young hero gave a small 'hm' and began to walk out of the ranch. The rain was continuous, but light. However the sky darkened with each second. Time was going rather slow for Link. This girl was one of his best friends. Out of those people in the market, she noticed him and kept close to him.

Yes, he loved her. Not the same as he did Zelda, but to say the truth it was just as much. What would happen if these villains persisted in haunting Link and taking his friends away from him? Link couldn't keep doing this forever. Hero of time or not, there were days when Link wished he could have just been born without such a deep destiny.

Entering the lake, he looked up and spotted the entrance to his home. It was small… but comfortable for he and his wife. She would be awake by now… though it was still early in the day.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the hole in the ground and jumped in, landing behind a woman in a light pink dress. Zelda stood, washing a window to the side of the room, rain pattering on the outside of it. She turned her head when she heard him, and smiled. Her smile always made Link's heart jump, but for now it was kept sank.

When Zelda didn't receive a smile in return, her own disappeared and she walked over to Link, dropping the cloth she held in her hands.

Link gave her a pitiful look, and she collapsed in his arms, throwing hers around his neck. She lifted her head up and touched his ear with her lips, whispering as gently and softly as she possibly could, "They're back, aren't they?"

* * *

So? Not too bad? I hope not... this fic is going to be a bit harder for me. I haven't even read my old one in over a month. Well, the next chapter will be up shortly, seeing as how I already have it done. Comment pleeease!


	2. NBJ: Chapter 2

A/K: It'll be a while until I put up the third chapter... I'm sorry! I can't get on the computer as often anymore, but I'll try.

Previously: Link stood, shaking in rage. They just wouldn't quit… Entering the lake, he looked up and spotted the entrance to his home. Zelda turned her head and smiled. Link gave her a pitiful look. She collapsed in his arms and threw her own around his neck. She lifted her head up and touched his ear with her lips, whispering as gently and softly as she possibly could, "They're back, aren't they?"

* * *

Link held her tightly as a 'yes' in answer. Zelda sighed. They stood there for a while. Zelda suddenly gave her head a slight jerk up. He wasn't upset because they were back… they were back and had already done something. She pulled her head away from him and tilted her head.

"What have they done?"

Link's eyes were sad, and it gave Zelda's heart that feeling that she should die to take away every bit of pain he held. She searched his face for the answer. He finally opened his mouth to speak, and it still came out as a whisper.

"Malon…"

Zelda was confused for a moment. Oh, she thought… the farm girl. She gasped. They took her…

Zelda took Link's hands and gave them a small squeeze. "What are you going to do my love? You'll rescue her, won't you?" Link immediately nodded. Zelda cocked her head again. "Then why do you sulk? If you're so sure of doing it, then why are you so upset? I mean, I realize she is your friend, but you've done this many times before, so what's the problem?" Link shook his head.

"The problem is just that. I have done this many times before and it's not something I want to spend the rest of my life doing. Of course I'm going to rescue her, but that will only make our enemies angrier and they'll only do it again. There's no destroying them, Zelda. They won't quit. They live to see me suffer. And they won't stop until I've had so much suffering that…"

Zelda cut him off and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away once more and placed a hand on the side of his face, smiling slightly.

"Link, I understand. You'll find a way to get them back without putting her in danger and destroying them. Everything dies somehow… you just haven't found their total weakness yet."

Link shook his head. "And I probably never will. This is the third time in all they've tortured me. I can't take it anymore, Zelda. They've got Malon and I won't be able to get her back. I've tried destroying them already. It's inevitable." He pulled away from his wife and sat on the nearby couch. Zelda crossed her arms firmly and stood, staring at the man sitting in front of her, who had taken off his cap and held his head with his hands. Zelda didn't move.

Finally, Link looked up. He sighed.

"What?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. Link did the same.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're talking crazy. I never thought I'd see the day when the hero of time would speak the way you did. Words like 'never' and 'inevitable' shouldn't even be in your vocabulary."

Link gave an irritated look. "Well, what do you expect me to do, Zelda? Just take Malon away from them? You know I can't do that! Look at what they almost did to you! I just can't do it Zelda… they know my actions. I'm too predictable." He stopped. That was it… He put his cap on and jumped up.

"I just thought of something! Thank you, love!" He grabbed Zelda and kissed her, taking her by surprise. He pulled away and, grinning widely, ran out of the home. Zelda smiled and shook her head.

'I know he's thought of something brilliant' she thought as she took up her rag and proceeded with her chores.

* * *

Hmm... I know what Link will do. But you don't! Ha ha ha... So stay in touch... never know when the next chap. will be up!

**_...The groundhogs will destroy you all!_**


End file.
